leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClayHuang158/Flamberge
Flamberge, the Flame Wielder, is a champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Abilities 4 level}} (+ 10% AP) on-hit magic damage}} and deals 0.45 (level 1)}} (+ % AP) magic damage}} per second for 3 seconds. |description2 = On the third hit, Flamberge will deal double the damage and grant Flamberge 1 level}} bonus magic penetration|MR}} against the target for 6 seconds. This will not remove the stacks. Stacks last 4 seconds and cap at 4 stacks. |targeting = Arcflame Blade is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = magical |spelleffects = damage over time |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will not block the ability. |additional = * The bonus will affect the damage over time and on-hit damage. * After the third hit, the target will be taking the same amount of damage as if they had four stacks of On Fire. }} Flamberge dashes to the targeted enemy, dealing . Flaming Blow will also set enemies On Fire. If the target is already on fire, Flamberge will deal increased damage. |leveling = | }} |static = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 200 |targeting= Flaming Blow is a targeted, damaging dash. |damagetype= magical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= Flaming Blow can trigger Arcflame Blade. |spellshields= Will block the ability. |additional= * Flamberge will dash far enough to the enemy to be able to hit it at basic attack range. * Flaming Blow can trigger Arcflame Blade. * Flaming Blow has the same attack range as Flamberge's basic attacks. }} Flamberge's basic attacks deal increased on-hit damage. This damage is separate from the stacking damage. |description2 = Flamberge dashes in the targeted direction, dealing damage to enemies and marking them for 12 seconds. Flamberge can consume the marks through basic attacks or Flaming Blow to deal bonus magic damage and the target by 25% for seconds and granting two stacks of On Fire. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 550 |targeting= Blazing Charge's passive is a self-buff. Blazing Charge's active is a damaging dash which marks enemies. |damagetype= magical |spelleffects= area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block the ability and prevent Flamberge from marking them. |additional= * Multiple will not stack. * Enemies are only marked if they are successfully hit by Blazing Charge. ** Enemies who are in or who the ability will not be marked. }} Flamberge spins in a circle, dealing damage in an area and setting enemies on fire. Flamberge will then leave Scorched Earth on the area where he cast Fiery Sweep. |description2 = Enemies walking on Scorched Earth will take damage each half-second and are inflicted with . Scorched Earth lasts seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = |targeting= Fiery Sweep is a ground-targeted, area of effect ability which leaves behind an area which applies and damages enemies. |damagetype= magical |spelleffects= area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block the ability and one instance of damage from Scorched Earth. |additional= * The Scorched Earth has the same radius as Fiery Sweep. }} After a -second delay, Flamberge will lash out his weapon, dealing to all enemies in a line and setting them On Fire. |description2 = For the next 15 seconds, Flamberge will be able to cast Fan the Fire up to 4 more times at no cost and at a static cooldown. |description3 = If Flamberge hits at least one enemy with Fan the Fire, he will refresh the cooldowns of his basic abilities by 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |targeting= Fan the Fire is a linear, pass-through skillshot. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Fan the Fire resets Flamberge's basic attack cooldown. * Fan the Fire will still refresh Flamberge's basic ability cooldowns even if the attack is . }} Recommended Builds Changelog % to %. * Flaming Blow ** Range down from 300 to 200. * Blazing Charge ** Dash range up from 375 to 550. ** AP ratio for mark damage up from to . * Fan the Fire ** 24 May 2016 * Stats ** Base damage modifier up from to . ** Base mana pool up from 205 to 240. * Arcflame Blade ** Now deals magic damage on-hit and over time. On the third hit, Damage is doubled and Flamberge is granted magic penetration. * Flaming Blow ** AP ratio for magic damage down from to . ** Amplified damage down from to . ** Cooldown changed from seconds to a static seconds. * Blazing Charge ** Now deals bonus on-hit damage. This is separate from the stacking damage. ** AP ratio down from to . ** AP ratio for bonus on-hit damage down from to . * Fiery Sweep ** Scorched Earth duration down from 6 seconds to seconds. ** Scorched Earth''now deals damage every half-second. ** AP ratio for damage per second down from % AP)}} to . * ''Fan the Fire ** AP ratio for bonus damage down from to . ** Bonus attack speed up from % to %. 23 May 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions